elderscrollsfandomcom_de-20200214-history
Sommersend-Inseln
thumb|Eine Karte der größten Inseln von Summerset Die Sommersend-Inseln, auch unter dem Namen Alinor bekannt und vor Summerset-Inseln genannt, sind ein Archipel von Inseln südwestlich von Tamriel und westlich von Valenwald. Sie besitzen zwei Hauptinseln. Dieses Gebiet ist die Heimat der Altmer und Ausgangspunkt für die Eroberungen des Dritten Aldmeri-Bundes. Die Inseln sind mit den Bosmer von Valenwald verbündet. Es ist die einzige Provinz in Tamriel die noch nie vom Kaiserreich besetzt war. Politik Auf den Sommersend-Inseln herrschen seit 4Ä 22 die Thalmor. Die herrschende Elite Sommersends setzt sich dabei aus mächtigen Zauberern zusammen, wohl auch durch die hohe Affinität der Altmer zur Magie begründet. Die Altmer besitzen einen Monarchen. Der zweitmächtigste Mann der Inseln und einer der machtvollsten Tamriels ist der Erzmagier des Kristallturms. Hier sei jedoch angemerkt, dass dieser Turm, seit jeher ein Symbol arkaner Macht, nach dem Ansturm der Daedra im Zuge der Oblivion-Krise in Trümmern liegt. Über den Aldmeri-Bund übt Alinor enormen Einfluss auf Valenwald und das Gebiet der ehemaligen Provinz Elsweyr aus. Auch im Kaiserreich konnten sich die Altmer durch das Weißgoldkonkordat eine gewisse Kontrolle verschaffen. Geschichte Frühgeschichte Die Aldmer sind die Stammväter aller Elfen, ihre ursprüngliche Heimat ist Aldmeris oder das alte Ehlnofey. Wir wissen nichts über den Anlass des Exodus oder die genaue Lage des Kontinents Aldmeris, wenn er denn überhaupt noch existiert. Die heutigen Gelehrten halten die Sommersend-Inseln für den Ausgangspunkt der aldmerischen Besiedlungen von Tamriel, doch es wurden Nachweise erbracht, dass die Inseln in Wahrheit nur eine von vielen frühen elfischen Siedlungsgebieten sind. In jedem Fall sind die Sommersend-Inseln eines der frühesten Zentren der Aldmer-Zivilisation, welche sich über Jahrtausende in die Gesellschaft der Altmer verwandelte. Welche prähistorischen Kreaturen den aldmerischen Flüchtlingen begegnet sein mochten, verlor sich im Strom der Zeit. Wolkenruh auf dem Gipfel des Eton Nir, dem höchsten Gipfel Sommersends, besitzt eine befremdliche Architektur, deren Gebäude über Ruinen erbaut wurden. Die ältesten dieser Ruinen scheinen aus Korallensteinen zu bestehen, die über tausende Meilen transportiert worden sein müssen. Dies führt zu der Vermutung, dass die Krecken einst die Sommersend-Inseln als Teil des Königreichs von Thras besiedelten. Näheres hierzu im Kapitel zu den Thras in dieser Ausgabe. Das Schatzhaus des Kristallturms sowie private Sammlungen auf den Sommersend-Inseln geben in Form von Fresken und Skulpturen Anhaltspunkte zu der Frage, welchen Kreaturen die frühen Altmer begegnet sein mochten. Einige dieser Kreaturen sind sicher (hoffentlich!) das Ergebnis der Imagination des Künstlers, obgleich sie mit einer solchen Häufigkeit abgebildet werden, dass ihre Existenz wahrscheinlich sein könnte, trotz ihrer Wunderlichkeit. Zwar leben sie seit langer Zeit nicht mehr, doch ihre Namen sind uns überliefert: Gheatus, ein Mann, oder eine Gruppe von Männern, der von der Erde selbst geformt wurde. Die Welwa, seltsame heilige und gehörnte Geschöpfe, die mal Retter, mal Vernichter des Landes sind. Ilyadi, Riesen, größer als Bäume, mit Augen, die ihren Kopf bedecken. Diese ausgestorbenen Monster scheinen von den Aldmern besiegt worden zu sein, als die Welt noch jung war. Die frühe Aldmer-Gesellschaft war agrarisch und egalitär. Sie zelebrierte einen Ahnen-Kult, was einen gewissen Gemeinschaftssinn der frühen Siedler heraufbeschwor. Als der Kristallturm errichtet wurde, war dies kein Machtsymbol für irgendeinen König, sondern ein Monument für die Geister lebender und verstorbender Aldmer. Innerhalb der schimmernden Wälle des Turms liegen die Gräber der einstigen Aldmer-Siedler, Ausdruck für die Stärke dieses Volkes. Je weiter die Gesellschaft wuchs, steigerte sich auch die soziale Schichtung. Eine Klassenhierachie begann sich zu bilden, die sich noch heute in Sommersend durchsetzt. An der Spitze die Weise, Lehrer und Priester, gefolgt von Künstlern, Fürsten, Kriegern, Landbesitzern, Händlern und Arbeitern. Niedere Arbeiter waren die versklavten Goblins, welche die Aldmer für Arbeiten verwendeten, welche die Würde selbst des niedersten unter ihnen beleidigte. Die Religion der Gesellschaft veränderte sich durch die Veränderung der Gesellschaft: nicht länger verehrten die Aldmer ihre eigenen Ahnen, sondern die Ahnen der Höhergestellten. Auriel, Trinimac, Syrabane und Phynaster gehören zu den Ahnengeistern, die zu Göttern wurden. Eine Gruppe von Ältesten rebellierte gegen diese Entwicklung und nannten sich selbst Psijics, die Bewahrer der alten Wege von Aldmeris. Durch ihre mystischen Kräfte waren sie in der Lage, auf Artaeum zu siedeln, fort von dem, was sie als Verderbtheit ihrer Zivilisation bezeichneten. Sie sollten das Land als Berater betreten, aber nie mehr als Heimat bezeichnen. Zu dieser Zeit begab es sich, dass viele Aldmer die Sommersend-Inseln verließen, um das Festland Tamriel zu bewohnen. Für diesen zweiten Exodus der Aldmer ist ebenfalls kein Grund bekannt, doch wird beschrieben, wie fasziniert die Siedler von der Schönheit dieses unberührten Landes waren. Expeditionen wie jene von Topal zeichneten das Bild von einem Land, in welchem der niederste der Aldmer als König leben könnte. Prophet Veloth gehörte zu jenen, die eine Gruppe unzufriedener Aldmer in das gelobte Land von Morrowind führte. Aus all diesen ausgewanderten Elfenstämmen wurden sämtliche elfische Völker der bekannten Geschichte: Chimer, Bosmer und Ayleid. Jene, die zurückblieben, wurden zu Altmern. Die frühesten Aufzeichnungen der Aldmer lassen jedoch den Ursprung der Dwemer im Dunkeln, die schon vor der Ankunft der Chimer den Nordosten Tamriels bevölkerten. Die Geschichte der Sommersend-Inseln während des Großteils der ersten und zweiten Ära ist war Festland unbeeinflusst, der Aufstieg und Fall mächtiger Großreiche in dieser Zeit berührte die Gesellschaft der Inseln nicht. Interne Konflikte zwischen Erstburg und Himmelswacht oder zwischen Alinor und Lillandril arteten meist in Kriege aus, doch weit gefährlicher wahren die Invasionen aus den fremden Ländern Thras und Pyandonea. Die Krecken von Thras, wie wir schon vorher bemerkt haben, könnten die ursprünglichen Bewohner von Sommersend gewesen sein, weshalb ihre Gründe zur Rückeroberung gerechtfertigt verständnisvoll betrachtet werden können, nicht aber ihre Methoden. Physisch durch ihren massiven Körperumfang nicht in der Lage, benutzten die Kreck nekromantische Magie und infernalische Maschinen, um die Altmer anzugreifen. Obgleich sie mit der Eroberung Sommersends nie erfolgreich waren, blieben den Altmern die Plünderung von Himmelswacht in 1Ä 1301 und der Krieg von Uvichil von 1Ä 2911 bis 1Ä 2917 in schrecklicher Erinnerung. Die Maormer von Pyandonea waren in ihren Eroberungsversuchen noch weit unerbittlicher. Die Chronisten können kaum ein Jahr während der ersten und zweiten Ära ausmachen, in welchen die Maormer nicht die Sommersend-Inseln heimsuchten. So schrecklich es war, zwang dies die Altmer zum Bau großer Kriegsflotten, um sich zu verteidigen, und zeichneten sich daher später durch Wehrhaftigkeit zu See aus. Bestimmte Städte im Inneren von Sommersend sind noch immer vom Krieg unberührt, aber an den Küsten wurde so viel Blut vergossen, dass es an in Wunder grenzt, dass sie nicht rot gefärbt worden sind. Die Bildung des Aldmeri-Bundes in der zweiten Ära wird im Kapitel über Valenwald näher behandelt. Die Könige von Colovia waren für Sommersend keine Gefahr, doch der Bund erlaubte ihnen, die Vorposten der Maormer in Valenwald zu beseitigen. So blühte der Aldmeri-Bund bis zur Ankunft von Tiber Septim. An die Eroberung und Eingliederung der Sommersend-Inseln in das Kaiserreich erinnern sich viele heute lebende Altmer mit Schrecken. Während des Krieges der Insel in 3Ä 110 hatten die Maormer von Pyandonea beinahe ihren alten Feind besiegt, weshalb die Altmer die Psijics und das Kaiserreich um Beistand bitten mussten. Dritte Ära In den letzten Jahren der Dritten Ära hielten die Inseln Frieden mit ihren Nachbarn, tatsächlich schienen sie äußerlich in einen Zustand ewiger Tranquillität zurückgefallen zu sein. Der Konflikt innerhalb, zwischen den Hochelfen, war ein kultureller und hat seinen Ursprung in der Eingliederung der Sommersend-Inseln in das Kaiserreich. Tausende Jahre lang waren die Altmer der Ansicht, unter allen Kulturen Tamriels die am höchsten entwickelte zu sein. Zweifel daran begannen aufzukeimen, als das Kaiserreich das Land erfolgreich eroberte. Vor Allem die jüngeren Mitglieder der Hochelfen begannen die uralten Traditionen und Rangordnungen ihrer Gesellschaft immer kritischer zu betrachten, weshalb sich ein sozialer Wandel abzeichnete. Diese im Entstehen begriffene Revolution nahm viele Formen an. Ein bedeutender Nebeneffekt war der Kontakt zweier Kulturen, deren Verbindung jahrtausendelang als inakzeptabel gegolten hätte und deren Nachkommen durchaus hochrangige Positionen innehalten konnten. Die Königin von Erstburg, die Dunkelelfin Morgiah, Tochter der Barenziah und Schwester des Königs von Morrowind, Halseth, ist ein Beispiel. Ihre Kinder, Goranthir und Rinnala, sind halbblütige Altmer und rechtmäßige Anwärter des Thrones. Eine dunklere Seite dieser Bewegung ist eine schattenhafte Untergrundgruppierung, die sich Die Schönen nennen. Angetrieben von der Auffassung, die Altmer müssten jegliche Bande zu alten Traditionen fallen lassen, erklärten sie die Vernichtung der großen Monumente altmerischer Zivilisation zu ihrem Ziel. Eines dieser Ziele war der Kristallturm, doch glücklicherweise konnten Angriffe auf ihn abgewendet werden, wenngleich viele alte Kunstwerke geschändet wurden. Seit kurzem wählen die Schönen bevorzugt lebendige Symbole der Insel. Das letzte bekannte Attentat war jenes auf die Tochter des Königs von Shimmerene. thumb|Thalmor in adäquater Rüstung Vierte Ära In der Oblivion-Krise, welche ihren Anfang bereits im Jahre 3Ä 433 nahm, war Sommersendt mit der Abwehr der Daedra überfordert. Größere Erfolge wurden erst erreicht, als man die radikale Fraktion der Thalmor mit einband. Im Gegenzug für die Unterstützung in der Krise wurden diesen erweiterte Rechte zuerteilt. Damit war die Voraussetzung dafür gegeben, dass die Thalmor das durch das Ende der Septim-Dynastie entstandene Machtvakuum füllen konnten. 4Ä 22 übernahmen sie die Regierung, vertrieben die Kaiserliche Legion und erklärten die Sommersend-Inseln unter dem Namen Alinor für unabhängig. Nach einem von den Thalmor und Verbündeten auf Seiten der Bosmer initiierten Staatsstreich in Valenwald wurde sieben Jahre später der Dritte Aldmeri-Bund unter Führung Alinors gegründet. Mit einem weiteren Staatsstreich in Elsweyr im Jahre 4Ä 115 wurde der Bund um Anequina und Pelletine erweitert. Mit Angriffen auf Cyrodiil und Hammerfell begann am 30. Eisherbst 4Ä 171 der Erste Krieg mit dem Kaiserreich, der mit der Unterzeichnung des Weißgoldkonkordats in 4Ä 175 endete. Auch wenn der Aldmeri-Bund gegen Ende der Kämpfe Niederlagen erlitt und im weiteren Verlauf einen Krieg gegen Hammerfell 4Ä 176 verlor, gelang es den Thalmor trotzdem, zu einer, wenn nicht zu der dominanten Fraktion Tamriels aufzusteigen. Wichtige Orte Alinor Die prunkvolle Hauptstadt der Sommersend-Inseln im Südwesten der Insel. Menschlichen Händlern ist nur der Zutritt zu den Häfen erlaubt. Kristallturm Einst das Zentrum arkanen Wissen aus Tamriel, liegt der Turm nach dem Ansturm der Daedra während der Oblivion-Krise nun in Trümmern. Trivia *In werden die Sommersend-Inseln als Insel Sumersett bezeichnet. *"Alinor" ist mit großer Wahrscheinlichkeit eine Anspielung auf J. R. R. Tolkiens Das Silmarillion, in dem es das Land Valinor gibt. Siehe auch *Pocket Guide to the Empire, Third Edition: Summerset Isles en:Summerset Isles fr:Archipel de l'Automne it:Isole Summerset es:Isla Estivalia nl:Summerset Isles pl:Wyspy Summerset be:Астравы Самерсэт ru:Саммерсет uk:Острови Саммерсет id:Summerset_Isles sv:Summerset_Isles fi:Summerset Isle pt:Ilhas_Summerset cs:Summersetské ostrovy Kategorie:Provinzen Tamriels Kategorie:Lore: Orte